Doctor Minamoto
by Dawn Rei Faun
Summary: AU. Based on Boris Pasternak’s “Doctor Zhivago,” this story is about life, happiness, family, burden, war, and most importantly, love during the horrors of imperial Japanese oppression, Civil War and Communist victory in China.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: _**_Doctor Minamoto  
_**_Inspiration(s):_**_ Doctor Zhivago  
_**_Author: _**_Miss Rei Faun  
_**_Anime:_ **_Yu Yu Hakusho  
_**_Type of Fanfic: _**_Alternative Universe; set in Revolutionary to Communist __China__ and it begins in the year 1923 to 1973 (the "present").  
_**_Genre:_**_ Romance/Drama  
_**_Couple(s): _**_(Not telling you)  
_**_Yaoi_****_ Yuri, or Het: _**_Het  
_**_Original Characters: _**_Er__...let's just say, the only characters that are NOT original characters are Kurama and one other person...  
_**_Notes/Warnings:_**_ Well, I like Doctor Zhivago, so, I made this. The Communist Revolution/Civil war in __China__ is similar to the Russian Revolution, yet quite different on many points. By the time the story starts in 1923, there's already severe tension between the Nationalists and the Communists (in the late '20s there's already civil war) which doesn't really affect Kurama and company, but for now the threat is the imperial Japanese occupying __China__ in the '30s (which gets deadly by 1937). As time goes by, both these obstacles will affect everyone (including Kurama) more and more.  
__This is really a love story between Kurama and two women (one of them is NOT an OC). One is by marriage (childhood sweetheart), another is an affair.  
__I'm not really a huge Kurama fan (he's still cool, though), but of all the guys he's perfect for Zhivago (Yusuke's too much of a bad ass, Hiei is too cold, and Kuwabara-kun would never commit adultery (it would go against his honor code), not that Kurama hated his wife at all. Plus Kurama would be the type to write poetry, and because he's very smart, he'd be cool as a doctor.  
__Okay, most of this is based on the famous 1965 version, and other parts are based on the lesser known PBS's Masterpiece Theatre's production (2002...with more...ahem...adult stuff...). They say the 2002 production is more accurate to the novel, but I'll have to read the book and then watch the movie again to be sure.  
__Overall, aside from the historical inaccuracies I may create, this story may do just fine.  
_**_Rating: _**_R for some language and violence/death (because of war and revolution) but mostly because of hard lime (almost lemon)  
_**_Chapter Rating: _**_PG (this is a prologue)  
_**_Disclaimer: _**_YYH Togashi/Toei/FUNimation; Zhivago Boris Pasternak_

* * *

_Shanghai, 1973..._

The chaos of the Cultural Revolution had died down, thanks to Chairman Mao Zedong's decision that the violence has outlived its purpose. Slowly, things were getting back to normal.

Slowly.

At a car factory, a one of the workers ran to the office. He was summoned for something.

_I hope I didn't do anything bad_, the young man thought.

There was the door. The young man took a deep breath and knocked.

Suddenly, the door flew open and he was pulled in.

"Shiang!" A short man cried. "We've been waiting for hours on you!"

"What!" the young man known as Shiang replied. "It's only been ten minutes! What can be so importa—"

"This SUPERIOR wants a word with you!" The short man whispered.

Shiang glanced at a tall, older man in a uniform. He was a gruffly looking older man with grayish, black hair and emerald eyes. As son as he saw the uniform, he gulped. He must've done something REALLY bad...

The tall, older man cleared his throat. "We will begin shortly." He turned to the short man. "Please leave us."

"OH! Of course sir!" And the short man scattered out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Both simply stood there, saying nothing.

Finally the tall, older man spoke. "The name is General Gao Li."

"Oh!" Shiang replied nervously, unsure of what to do.

Gao Li extended his hand to him. Shiang was confused, but realized the man wanted to shake hands with him. And so they shook hands.

"Please sit down," Gao Li said.

Shiang sat at the desk, while Gao Li.

Gao Li glanced at the young man.

Shiang was tall. His hair was red like a rose. His eyes were as pink as...well...a _pink_ rose...

"You see," Gao Li began, "I am looking for my nephew...my half nephew that is."

Shiang turned to him. "You think I know of him?"

Gao Li didn't answer. Instead he asked, "Do you know the name of your mother?"

Shiang, a bit surprised by the change in the subject, replied, "Um...usually, I just call her mama. I never knew her real name..."

"Is that so?"

"Of course! I've never seen her"

"Your father?"

Shiang looked at him. "Qing-Po..."

"Qing-Po?"

"Or...Yuo-Ling."

Gao Li eyed him suspiciously, "Well, which is which?"

Shinag shook his head, almost in frustration. "I don't know...I can't remember!"

"Well, there's one thing I know..." Gao Li paused. "Neither of those two men is in fact your father."

"How do you know that?" Shiang was frustrated. "You think your _half-brother_ is MY father!"

"Of course."

"I don't even know him!"

"True, you don't." Then he took out a book. "This...is a collection of poems, written by your father."

"I don't know how to read." Shiang looked at the book. "What's the title anyway?"

" 'The Beauty That is Botan.' "

"Botan?"

"Yes, Botan Yuo-Ling. Her maiden name was Xiao."

And then Gao Li looked at him straight in the eye. "She is your mother."

Shiang couldn't really believe him. "Wha—"

Gao Li flipped to a couple of pages and then there was a photo.

The photo was of a young woman. She had long, sky-blue hair. Her eyes had the color of a pink rose...just like Shiang's eyes...

"She's very pretty," Shiang smiled.

"Do you recognize her?"

Shiang nodded.

"These poems were written by your father."

"Did they...love each other?"

"If they didn't, why, you wouldn't be here. It's logic."

Shiang was curious... "Is there a photo of my father?"

Gao Li was flipping back the pages until he found the very first page. "Ah! Here he is."

Shiang looked at the photo. It was a young man...well...the guy was about thirty-something, but he still looked young. He had long flowing red hair, just like Shiang's, and his eyes were emerald, just like Gao Li's.

"He was also a doctor. Unfortunately he died, years ago. He was thirty-nine."

"That's awfully young."

Gao Li sighed. "Heart disease."

Shiang looked up at the photo. "Can you tell me how they met...you know...anything?"

"I suppose I should..."

"I mean, there's so much I want to know about my father...and how he and my mother got together..."

Gao Li smiled. This boy is just like his father all right...

Shiang looked at the bottom of the book and saw some words. "What does that say?" He tried to spell it out. "Koo...raaah..."

"Kurama...Doctor Kurama Minamoto."

_((A/N: Stay tuned...))_


	2. Xian, 1923

**_Title: _**_Doctor Minamoto  
_**_Inspiration(s):_**_ Doctor Zhivago  
_**_Author: _**_Miss Rei Faun  
_**_Anime:_ **_Yu Yu Hakusho  
_**_Type of Fanfic: _**_Alternative Universe; set in Revolutionary to Communist __China__ and it begins in the year 1923 to 1973 (the "present").  
_**_Genre:_**_ Romance/Drama  
_**_Couple(s): _**_(Not telling you)  
_**_Yaoi_****_ Yuri, or Het: _**_Het  
_**_Original Characters: _**_Er__...let's just say, the only characters that are NOT original characters are Kurama and one other person...  
_**_Notes/Warnings:_**_ From now own, this is like a flashback...In some chapters, Gao Li may speak. His POV will be in italics.  
_**_Rating: _**_R for some language and violence/death (because of war and revolution) but mostly because of hard lime (almost lemon)  
_**_Chapter Rating: _**_G (HEH!)  
_**_Disclaimer: _**_YYH Togashi/Toei/FUNimation; Zhivago Boris Pasternak_

_

* * *

_

_Kuramawas born in the town of Xi'an in 1916. We had the same mother and his father, Akihito, was Japanese. I'm not sure what happened, but before Kurama was born some business partner of his caused him to commit suicide. You see, he grew up without a father, too, Shiang. Anyway, our mother soon became ill and she ended up dying. This was 1923. After the funeral, it would be years before I would see Kurama again..._

_Xi'an, 1923..._

It was gloomy, cloudy morning. The mother of Kurama and Gao Li was about to be buried.

Seven-year-old Kurama simply looked at the coffin. He wiped the tears off his face and put a bouquet of roses on the coffin, before coffin was covered up by the dirt.

Little Gao Li, who was two years younger than Kurama, cried his eyes out.

Kurama walked up to his half-brother and said, "Don't worry, Li. Mama's in heaven, now. She can watch over us." And the two boys hugged.

_

* * *

_

Gao Li's father couldn't take care of him, so he just took Gao Li and left. And so Kurama was in custody of his aunt, Yin, along with his uncle Qi and his cousin Mei (who was a year older than Kurama). They were to move back to Shanghai tomorrow.

Kurama was looking at the sky from his bed when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Kurama dear? Are you asleep?" Aunt Yin asked.

"No, Aunt Yin," the boy answered.

Aunt Yin opened the door and sat on the bed with Kurama. They both looked at the night sky.

She then smiled. "I know you're going to miss Xi'an, but you'll love Shanghai, too."

Kurama looked up at his aunt, "Really?"

"Oh yes! It's a lovely place! There are lots of wonderful places and good schools, and Mei would just love to have you around."

Kurama pouted. "She teases me a lot..."

"Is that so!...Well...she got that from me, I'll give her that...that naughty girl...Well, sleep well, hon," she smiled.

Suddenly, Uncle Qi walked in along with Mei. Annoyed, Aunt Yin sighed, "What in god's name are you two doing here? And Mei, it's way passed your bedtime!"

"But I wanna say goodnight to Kurama!" the little girl protested.

"And _I_ want to explain some thing to the boy," Uncle Qi added.

Aunt Yin simply glared at them...

Uncle Qi and Mei flashed puppy dog eyes at her...

"Oh ALL RIGHT! Sheesh!"

Kurama giggled. These people were very funny...

"Sonny! Do you know what an inheritance is?"

"Now you know darn well he's too young to know what that is!" Aunt Yin protested.

Kurama looked down on the bed. "It's money," he answered.

Uncle Qi was a bit taken back by the answer. "Well...technically yes, but it's everything else, really." And then he pulled out something. It was a mandolin. "This was you father's." He handed the mandolin to Kurama. "You do know how to play a mandolin, right?"

Kurama shook his head no.

"You don't! Well, _here's_ a surprise..."

"Everyone knows how to play a mandolin, Kurama!" Mei added.

"Oh, hush, you two!" Aunt Yin said. "Not everybody can...and besides, little Kurama may have a gift of his own. Everyone has a gift, you know! Mei can dance, I can sing...Qi...well...er...you like to annoy some people...ahem..."

"Hey!" Uncle Qi protested. Then he turned to Kurama. "If was your father's gift, you know."

Kurama nodded.

Aunt Yin looked up at the clock. "Oh dear! It's late! We better hit the sheets!" And then she shoved Uncle Qi and Mei out of the room.

"Goodnight, Kurama!" They all shout before the door was closed, leaving Kurama alone.

Kurama continued to stare at the night sky.

The stars were bright that night, twinkling so bright, the sky was almost blue.

Well, Kurama continued to stare at it, unsure of what the future will bring him.

But he didn't care what the future will bring him, for he was ready for a new life...

_((A/N: That's it for now, people...))_


	3. Shanghai, Ten Years Later

**_Title: _**_Doctor Minamoto  
_**_Inspiration(s):_**_ Doctor Zhivago  
_**_Author: _**_Miss Rei Faun  
_**_Anime:_ **_Yu Yu Hakusho  
_**_Type of Fanfic: _**_Alternative Universe; set in Revolutionary to Communist __China__ and it begins in the year 1923 to 1973 (the "present").  
_**_Genre:_**_ Romance/Drama  
_**_Couple(s): _**_(Not telling you)  
_**_Yaoi_****_ Yuri, or Het: _**_Het  
_**_Original Characters: _**_Er__...let's just say, the only characters that are NOT original characters are Kurama and one other person...  
_**_Notes/Warnings:_**_ Nothing much...but hopefully this YYH girl won't be too OOC (that is, I don't want her to be gloomy like Lara, but I don't want her to be too cheerful like she sometimes is...) Oh yeah—some historical accuracy is not guaranteed!  
_**_Rating: _**_R for some language and violence/death (because of war and revolution) but mostly because of hard lime (almost lemon)  
_**_Chapter Rating: _**_PG-13 (for political reasons and something else)  
_**_Disclaimer: _**_YYH belongs to Togashi/Toei/FUNimation; Zhivago belongs to Boris Pasternak_

_

* * *

_

_Shanghai, 1933_

"And for tomorrow, class, we'll study more interesting prokaryotes!" A male teacher announced as the final bell rang, which meant the end of the school day. All the students left the classroom, except one familiar young man.

"Kurama, I know you must be excited by bacteria and such, but school's over, son," the teacher said to him.

"I know, Doctor Huang, but...it's so amazing..." Kurama smiled.

Dr./Mr. Huang smiled. "You really want to become a doctor, do you, son?"

Kurama nodded. He's seventeen, now, and ever since he took chemistry it was his life long dream.

"Well, you just keep going, son," Dr./Mr. Huang smiled and ruffled Kurama's short hair. "I'm sure you'll be the best doctor yet."

Kurama grinned.

Huang suddenly looked out the window. "Say! Isn't that the bus about to leave?"

"HUH!" Kurama grabbed his book and zoomed out of the building like lighting...

_

* * *

_

He made it just in time!

Breathless, he sat at the only seat available.

The girl next to him paid no attention. This young glasses-wearing girl with short, sky-blue hair and pink eyes simply stared at the window.

Kurama shrugged and sat back, enjoying his almost missed ride...

It was a lovely spring day in 1933. There were certain places where Shanghai was most gorgeous, and there were certain places where it was most horrid. Either way, that really couldn't change two certain political problems which will later be explained.

Anyway, the blue-haired girl stood up and pulled the bell, and then the bus stopped.

She quickly got off and the bus droved on.

_

* * *

_

The girl was heading towards a park. There were flyers posted on some trees. Some say, "Together We Can Drive Out the Japs!" Others say, "Destroy all capitalists!" or "Nationalists are Jap Sympathizers!"

You see, there's already a civil war between the Communists and the Nationalist that began in the late 1920s. Things get worse when the imperial Japanese have gone Fascist and seized Manchuria (and renamed it Manchuko). Apparently, the Nationalist were concentrating more on defeating the Communists than trying to get the Japanese out of Manchuria.

Some people were handing out these flyers to other people.

One of them was a tall young man with glasses. "Support the Revolution! Support Mao!" He urged each person. Suddenly some officers marched right over to the man.

"Excuse me! Just what are you doing?" One officer asked.

"I'm simply doing my duty as a loyal citizen...if you don't mind." The young man answered.

"These aren't acts against our leader Chiang Kai-shek, is there!" Apparently, the leader of the Nationalists has been killing _any_ Communists (or people suspected of being a Communist) around this period.

"Chang!"

The officers and the man known as Chang turned to find the frightened blue-haired girl.

"You know this man, miss?" One of the officers asked.

The girl tried to be brave. "Y-Yes!" And then she got her senses together and marched right over to Chang. "And if he doesn't return home, _mother_ will surely kill us!" And then she dragged the taller man.

"Are you sure you two are siblings?" The puzzled officers asked. "I mean...your hair..."

The girl nodded, smiling...and the two ran off...

_

* * *

_

"Botan..." Chang began.

The girl looked up. Apparently, Botan Xiao (or Xiao Botan, however you want it) had enough money for two ice cream cones at the best malt shop in Shanghai. The record player played some of the best swing tunes around (this is the '30s after all...).

"You could've told them...that you were my fiancée..."

Botan shrugged; she's just happy he's not in trouble.

"It's the truth."

"I doubt society would approve of two _young_ people marrying, without our families' consent," she answered, and proceeded to chug down the ice cream...

"Society will change under Mao," Chang assured.

Yuo-Ling Chang was in fact a revolutionary. The two were childhood friends...and then the teenagers pretty much fell in love and wanted to get married.

"So, how did you...know I was here, anyway?"

"Well, you didn't show up for school, _as usual_," the girl grinned, "So I figured you be at the park, trying to help liberate China."

"It's not easy, Botan."

Botan's expression soon became serious. "Not only that, Chang, but it's dangerous! Please be careful—the Nationalists kill _anyone_ who sympathizes with Communism!"

"I know...I'll try to be more careful."

_

* * *

_

Chang walked Botan home. It was actually a clothing shop, in which her mother owns, producing the finest silk, Chinese dresses.

"Will you be at school, tomorrow?" the girl asked.

"I don't know..." the young man answered, "but if I don't you know where I'll be, right?"

"Yes sir!" Botan giggled and ran inside, while Chang smiled and went on.

_

* * *

_

"Mama!" The girl called. "I'm home!"

"Botan!" It was her mother, with short, curly black hair (that was the style of the 30s.) and pink eyes. She didn't look too happy. "You're _late!_ Where in the world have you been!" She began coughing.

"Sorry, Mama," Botan sighed as she secretly rolled her eyes. Her mother can be a real pain sometimes... "I was talking to a friend of mine." She began to walk up to her room so she can change.

"What friend?" Her mother demanded.

Botan sighed. "He—er—_she's_ that girl...her mother owns that shoe shop, remember?"

"Oh yes! Yes of course..."

The girl was about to shut the door, until—

"Qing-Po Huen is own his way here, Botan, so hurry and help me clean up this place!"

"But Mama!" She protested.

"No buts! Our financial health depends on him." And at that her mother went to another room.

Botan groaned. She had homework to do! And she didn't really want to see Qing-Po Huen either...

_  
Meanwhile..._

"Kurama!" Uncle Qi shouted happily and proceeded in practically squeezing the boy!

"Oohhh brother," Aunt Yin shook her head with a smile.

"Did something good happen?" Kurama asked.

" 'Did something good happen!' " Uncle Qi repeated. "Why, Mei's coming home from Hong Kong!" And then he took Aunt Yin and started doing the Charleston with her!

"Hey, stop that!" She protested. "I have to _cook_, you know!"

"That's wonderful!" Kurama smiled. "When will she return?"

"In two weeks!" Uncle Qi shouted happily.

A butler and a maid looked at them, strangely. Then, Uncle Qi ran and started doing the Charleston with the maid!

Aunt Yin shook her head again.

"It's been two years since she went to that school for girls in Hong Kong," the boy said.

"It sure is!" Aunt Yin answered. "She's been reading every poem of yours, you know."

"Really?" Kurama was quite the poet.

Aunt Yin nodded and then gave her nephew a warm smile. "You see, you _do_ have a gift...and it's with your pen." She then ruffled his short hair and said, "Now you keep up the good work." And at that she left.

__

Meanwhile...

The doorbell ran.

"Coming!" Botan (in her regular clothes) ran to get to the door. As soon as she saw who it was, she frowned. "Qing-Po..."

"Princess," Qing-Po Huen replied.

"Botan! Is it..." Mrs. Xiao stopped as she saw the older man. "Qing-Po..." She ran to him and they kissed passionately. Botan turned around, casually.

"How's your cold?" Qing-Po asked Mrs. Xiao.

"Well, it's not getting any better..."

True, this man was their finance advisor, but he and Botan's mother were also lovers. Botan didn't like him one bit...and it's not because of the relationship.

"Mama," Botan sighed. "I'm gonna do my homework." And she left.

_

* * *

_

While Mrs. Xiao was checking on the dresses, Qing-Po walked over to Botan's room. Indeed, Botan was doing homework. Qing-Po couldn't help but glance at her. She has grown into a "beautiful woman," as he would say sometimes.

Botan knew very well he was staring at her. "You can stop staring at me, now."

Qing-Po cleared his throat. "What makes you think I'm staring at you?"

And then she turned around to face him, pretty mad. "You always stare at me!"

"Not every time..."

"Yes you do, you liar...I hope you don't start becoming a pervert, you..."

Qing-Po sighed. "I can assure you I'm not a pervert."

"And besides, I already have a boyfriend."

Qing-Po shrugged. "A boyfriend at your age will cause a scandal...and besides, I'm not _that_ interested in you, Princess. All I'm saying is that you're becoming a beautiful lady."

"And I don't care!" She retorted with a huff. "And stop calling me 'Princess.' That sounds weird..."

"Boy, can you be such a spoiled brat sometimes." And at that, he left.

Botan sighed in relief.

She had known him since she was only twelve. They never got along very much, but kept that secret from Mrs. Xiao. Well, years passed and she was now fifteen (and in those days, considered a woman...). Now if Qing-Po was taking an interest in Botan...well...she couldn't do anything about it. He was their financial advisor and without him, they're doomed to poverty. No one else would help them, but him. So if he tried anything, the only thing she could do is to watch her guard...and she's pretty good at it, as we had just read.

__

Two Hours Later...

"Oh dear..." said Mrs. Xiao, who was checking on her temperature. She seems to be running a fever. "There's no way I can go with you tonight."

"Oh, Mama...I'm sure you'll be fine," Botan answered.

"No...I can't go...Botan, you'll just have to accompany Qing-Po."

"You sure?" Qing-Po asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"But, Mama!" Botan protested.

"Nonsense, dear," her mother insisted. Then she turned to Qing-Po. "This is her first party, you know. I want her to get into the society."

Botan sighed. _Oh great... _she thought. And it wasn't just that... _And with him no less!_

_((A/N: That's it for now...stay tuned...))_


	4. Night

**_Title: _**_Doctor Minamoto_**_  
Inspiration(s):_**_ Doctor Zhivago  
_**_Author: _**_Miss Rei Faun  
_**_Anime:_ **_Yu Yu Hakusho  
_**_Type of Fanfic: _**_Alternative Universe; set in Revolutionary to Communist __China__ and it begins in the year 1923 to 1973 (the "present").  
_**_Genre:_**_ Romance/Drama  
_**_Couple(s): _**_(Not telling you)  
_**_Yaoi_****_ Yuri, or Het: _**_Het  
_**_Original Characters: _**_Er__...let's just say, the only characters that are NOT original characters are Kurama and one other person...  
_**_Notes/Warnings:_**_ Thanks "Stargrl" and "YYHfan" for the reviews. I couldn't reply by email, so... In response to the supporting communist thing, "Stargrl," if you mean by me, I'm no Communist—it's too extreme. I'd rather go for Socialism if I had to choose between the two. I can understand why anyone would support it back then, with corrupt leaders and politicians, economic problems, corrupt businessmen, etc. If you mean Botan, then...well, she doesn't care whose the ruler, as long as there's peace and no lives are taken, which is happening right now, so she's is concerned. The thing is, though, she's a 15-year-old teenage girl who's got her own problems. Yuo-Ling's a revolutionary, so she's worried about him more than anyone else. Right now she's willing to support him through thick and thin, so long as he's careful. Don't worry, you're not offending me!  
__So anyway, for this chapter, there's Political Violence. And then something bad is going to happen to Botan. Oh yeah—some historical accuracy is not guaranteed!  
_**_Rating: _**_R for some language and violence/death (because of war and revolution) but mostly because of hard lime (almost lemon)  
_**_Chapter Rating: _**_PG-13/R (for violence and mature situations)  
_**_Disclaimer: _**_YYH belongs to Togashi/Toei/FUNimation; Zhivago belongs to Boris Pasternak_

_

* * *

_

"I think I'm gonna catch a picture, tonight," Kurama called out to Aunt Yin and Uncle Qi as he grabbed his coat.

"All right, dear," Aunt Yin called back. "Be careful!"

"All right, Aunt Yin." Kurama walked out the door and simply whistled as he walked about two blocks to a movie theatre.

_

* * *

_

_Downtown..._

The heart of downtown Shanghai was full of glittering lights, cars, and whatnot, and it was pretty...well...pretty...

Well, a very nice looking taxi cab stopped by one of the most extravagant restaurants, which was French. And out came Qing-Po with Botan, whose hair was curled and bangs were pulled back...and she was wearing a silk, light blue ornate Chinese dress.

And boy was she embarrassed! It was her first party after all...not that she was all that interested. And on top of that, that dress was exposing her legs on the sides. _Oh boy..._

"Qing-Po!" Someone shouted. "Who's the girl?"

"She's my niece," Qing-Po answered.

_Ooohhhhh__ boooy... _Botan thought, totally embarrassed.

Every couple held close to each other and danced to the fast jazz music that was a cross between the Charleston and Ragtime to the Swing of the later '40s. Most of them were French, British, American, or Japanese. There were few Chinese—wealthy Chinese, that is.

After Qing-Po and Botan were checked (for reservations), they each took a seat. Botan took out a menu to look. Unfortunately they weren't any milk shakes or ice cream or rice balls for her—only fancy food. She grimaced at some of the choices. _What the heck is a caviar? What the...hmm! Is that what Mama's been eating! No wonder she's sick!_

"That's...a nice dress," Qing-Po spoke.

Botan looked up. "Oh...well thank you. Mama made it."

"She does make pretty dresses."

"She sure does."

"_Bon Jour!_" A waiter spoke in French.

"_Bon Jour,_" Qing-Po spoke back. While he was explaining what he wanted, Botan just sat there dumbfound. She knows no French at all. I mean, the only foreign language she knew was English.

The waiter asked, in French of course, "And what would the mademoiselle like?"

"Um..." Botan just said. Then she turned Qing-Po. "Tell him I want...er...whatever this is..."

And then Qing-Po spoke in French to the waiter. The waiter left.

"I also ordered some champagne," Qing-Po said.

"But I'm too young for that. And Mama—"

"Ah, but Mama doesn't have to know," Qing-Po replied with a wink.

Botan stared at him for a moment and then they both laughed.

"You know," Botan began, "Sometimes you're not as bad as you are at other times."

"And sometimes you're not as annoying as you are at other times."

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, many students, half of them very young, were planning to stage a peaceful protest (and getting the mayor to sign a petition) about the Japanese. Among these students were Yuo-Ling Chang. As a revolutionary, he wasn't afraid of the consequences.

And so, carrying a petition, they all marched, all the way to the city hall...

_

* * *

_

"Say, this es-cahr-got isn't so bad!" Botan grinned. She was a little drunk; on the account of she had drunk a little too much champagne...

"Oh really?" Qing-Po replied, drinking his wine, getting a little drunk as well. "Didn't know you like snails."

Immediately Botan spit the whole stuff out! "Oh gyad!" Botan then jugged a whole glass of champagne and suddenly she wanted to throw up...

"Oh stop acting like a child. You'll get used to it."

" 'Get used to it'!" Botan slurred angrily. "Are you nuts!"

"Well, here, Princess, you can have some of my beef." And he gave a couple of pieces to her.

"Thank you," but instead of eating that she poured down another whole glass of champagne.

"You should stop drinking so much..."

"But I LIKE champ-ahgen!" She giggled.

Suddenly, shouts from outside were getting louder and louder enough to every one at the restaurant to hear and for the musicians to stop playing. There were shouts like, "Get the Japs out!" and the like.

When the shouts faded, some people began laughing. Others shook their head and some others said something anti-Chinese. Had Botan been sober she'd go up and beat the crap out of that person.

"Let's dance," Qing-Po said.

"Dance? Oh all right..." Botan sighed as the two went up to dance to the jazz waltz...

...But not before Botan took another gulp of champagne...

Qing-Po held her close to keep her from slumping. "Stop slumping, will you? You're making a fool out of us."

"I'un care 'bout that! I wanna dance!" she slurred.

Qing Po sighed. He then looked down at her.

A person drinking makes people more attractive than they really are, and that is what was happening to Qing-Po on Botan. Some new feeling was coming to him. His hand unconsciously glided from her back to her waist...and then even lower...

She didn't even notice.

"I nee..."

"What was that Princess?"

"I gotta teach Chang how ta..." And then she yawned, "...dance..."

Qing-Po continued staring at her. And then one thought crossed his mind. He needed more wine.

"Let's get more champagne and wine, Princess."

Botan's eyes bright up a bit. "Now that'sh more likeit!" And she laughed drunkenly. "Whoo!"

_

* * *

_

The shouts continued. Sometimes it would get fiercer.

Kurama just happened to walk by from the theatre. He enjoyed the movie (the theatre was kind of outdated, so it ended up being a silent movie, but he still enjoyed it.).

Suddenly he just happened to hear the anti-Japanese shouts.

Now Kurama was part Japanese. Though he was sometimes made fun of at school for that (and he hadn't had any friends as a result), he still loved China—he lived there his whole life, and didn't like what the Japanese were doing.

Suddenly, several police were walking out, facing the students. The students quieted down, watching what will happen now. Everything quieted down.

And so began a few moments of suspenseful silence...

_

* * *

_

The taxi cab came back to pick up a drunk Qing-Po and an even more drunk Botan.

As the taxi cab was taking them home, Botan and Qing-Po were just sitting there.

Being drunk, Qing Po couldn't keep his eyes off of her body or legs. That new feeling in him was stronger than ever.

"Boy! That wash de best night evar!" Botan slur-shouted and grinned

"I'm glad you like it."

She yawned and then...

Her head ended up on his shoulder and her arms ended up wrapped around his arm... "I wish I had more cham-pagen..."

Qing-Po looked at her exposed legs, those creamy virgin legs.

He couldn't take it anymore...

He took up her hand and kissed it. Botan didn't even notice...

"I have more wine at my house if you'd like," Qing-Po slurred in a low voice.

"Super!" Botan slurred just before she went on to sleep.

His house was exactly where the taxi cab drove on to...

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the students were still waiting to see what the police will do. The "captain" raised his arm. Some of the students were beginning to be afraid.

Kurama stood there anxiously to see what will happen.

The captain had his arm up for a few moments. Everyone stood there, wondering whether he direct his arm at them or at the soldiers (to hold their fire).

The arm pointed at the students.

Kurama gasped.

So did Yuo-Ling.

Most of the students screamed and they all tried to run away.

And then the massacre began.

BANG! BLAM!

Screams pierced the night!

Even more piercing were the guns!

People—young people—some young as _eleven_—fell into puddles of blood while the others tried to get away!

Police chased after them.

It was pure chaos.

Many ran right by Kurama! And that pretty much told him to get the hell out of there, because the police were chasing them that way as well.

The police even fired at the people...and some fell dead!

Kurama, running with them, was horrified at what was happening. And he feared that his short life may end. He saw a dark alley and managed to sneak to there.

And from there he ran on home, frightened.

It began to rain.

_

* * *

_

_An hour later..._

A taxi cab stopped by the clothes-making shop. And out stumbled Botan.

Her hair was wild and all over the place and her face was as wild. Plus, her dressed was only half buttoned. She somehow managed to get inside the house. Botan, a little more sober now and completely soaked, tried to remember what she was doing at the restaurant. The sharp headache made her realize that she must have been drinking a lot of champagne. She tried to remember what happened afterwards. Botan remembered being in the cab with Qing-Po, and then looking at her half-fastened dress made her remember waking up in his house...in a couch...wondering what happened to her dress.

It was only after that did she began to realize what just happened to her.

Botan's eyes widened right after. Her heart began beating fast. She could now hardly breathe, and soon the tears came.

She screamed and collapsed.

_

* * *

_

"Kurama!" Aunt Yin and Uncle Qi exclaimed.

There he was, panting and still very frightened.

"You look a fright!" Aunt Yin cried.

"What in Sam Hill happened to you!" Uncle Qi exclaimed.

The young man simply stood there, until... "Police..."

"Come again?"

"People...dead..."

"Kurama! What do you mean?" Aunt Yin shouted.

"It was peaceful protest!" Kurama shouted at last.

"Peaceful protest?"

"All they wanted to do is get a petition signed."

"Who?" Uncle Qi asked.

"The students," Kurama answered. "Some of them were younger then _thirteen_, Uncle Qi."

"And then what happened?" Aunt Yin asked.

"The police..."

"They arrested the students?"

"Worse. They...they kil—"

"They KILLED them!" Aunt Yin shouted in horror.

"So all the guns shots we heard were from there..." Uncle Qi said.

"But...why! Why in hell would they do this!" She shouted, very angry.

"Because the government would hear none of it, dear," he answered. "You know how they are, these days. If only Sun Yat-sen were still alive..."

"Aunt Yin," Kurama began. "Why does the government kill anyone who disagrees with them? Why can't we address our opinions? Wasn't that what Sun Yat-sen wanted?"

"A republic?" Aunt Yin replied. "Yes...that was what he wanted, but when he died, that idea slowly died with him, dear. And as you know, people don't get killed for voicing their beliefs in a republic."

Kurama sighed.

"How did you get caught up in this, anyway?"

"I just happened to walk by."

"Well you need to be careful, son!" Uncle Qi exclaimed.

"Just be glad we gave him and Mei an afternoon curfew back in '27," Aunt Yin sighed with a faint smile. "Things were _really_ ugly then."

"Don't I know it!"

Kurama looked up at them with a faint smile. He suddenly had hope in China.

Maybe in years to come, China may finally be a republic again...

_((A/N: Well, I don't think I have anything to say, so just stay tuned.))_


	5. Keeping This Between Us, Part 1

_**Title: **Doctor Minamoto  
**Inspiration(s): **Doctor Zhivago  
**Author: **Miss Rei Faun  
**Anime: **Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Type of Fanfic: **Alternative Universe; set in Revolutionary to Communist China and it begins in the year 1923 to 1973 (the "present").  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Couple(s): **(Not telling you)  
**Yaoi Yuri, or Het: **Het  
**Original Characters: **Er...let's just say, the only characters that are NOT original characters are Kurama and Botan  
**Notes/Warnings: **It's all about Botan and Qing-Po. Kurbot (Thanks by the way!), there'll be some good news about Botan, a sigh of relief if you will...so don't worry!  
Oh yeah—some historical accuracy is not guaranteed!  
**Rating: **R for some language and violence/death (because of war and revolution) but mostly because of hard lime (almost lemon)  
**Chapter Rating: **PG-13/R (for adult situations and some language)  
**Disclaimer: **YYH belongs to Togashi/Toei/FUNimation; Zhivago belongs to Boris Pasternak_

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Botan suddenly woke up from the couch. She felt a little woozy.

She looked up at the ticking clock.

Four A.M... Two hours before school...

Was it a dream?

She put on her glasses and glanced at her bright ornate Chinese dress poorly buttoned.

It wasn't a dream after all.

She silently sobbed. "What am I going to do!"

Suddenly someone knocked on her door, startling her. Who would even be up at the time of night or morning!

"Who is it?" She whispered.

"Botan! It's me!" A voice of a young man whispered. "Chang!"

Chang! What is he doing up? Botan silently walked to the door, so she wouldn't wake up her mother. (She just remembered that she had screamed earlier...Botan was lucky that her mother was a hard sleeper.)

"Chang! What is it?" She whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Just open the door." He sounded very serious. Angry even.

So she had opened the door...

And as soon as she saw Chang she gasped in horror. "Chang! Wh...what happened to your face!"

A long bloody scar ran down his face. "It was those policemen! Those bastards!" He cursed. She led him inside.

"Chang, what have I told you about being careful?"

"There were kids as young as eleven, Botan!" He snapped.

She stood still, still horrified.

He continued, "While all the rich fuckers were eating all the food they can get...and all the fucking wine they could drink...we get murdered just because we _want_ some deserved help!" He banged his fist on the wall!

"Chang!"

"Botan, dear?" It was her mother. "Are you up so early?"

Botan called back, "Yes, Mama, just getting a drink of water."

Chang became slightly worried now. "Quick, where's the iodine?"

"Huh? Oh! It's just right here..." She began searching though one of the cabinets. "There we go!"

"What kind of dress is that? And what happened with your hair?"

That froze Botan...she completely forgot once again that she was still wearing the disheveled Chinese dress.

Yuo-Ling Chang...her childhood friend and sweetheart. She couldn't bear to imagine his reaction should he find out her drunken defloration with an older man...

"Oh...um..." She managed to choke out. "It's a dress Mama wanted me to try out..." She also got a piece of cloth. She never faced him, for she was ashamed. "Silly me!" She managed a fake giggle, "Just I overslept in it...Mama's gonna be _mad_!"

"Botan?" Chang became concerned. "Have you been drinking? You smell like you have."

Suddenly she turned back to him, angry (more at herself than him, though). "NO! Why would you assume that! It's...just bad perfume!" She silently wished that was all it was. She had the unopened bottle of iodine in one hand and the cloth on the other. "I got it all ready, now!" She walked closer. "Now just stay still...this may hurt a little—"

"Owww-shit!"

"Chang, be quiet!" She whispered. "Mama may be up for all we know! Besides, you're the one who wanted to go to that protest! I—" She stopped short at what she just said. Chang was staring at her, his eyes cold. "I'm sorry...yammering again..." She grimaced while dabbing the scar with the iodine. "This is ridiculous...there! That should do it."

She but the cloth in the sink and put back the iodine. Behind her, Chang silently pulled something out of his jacket. She turned around...

And she gasped in horror—she almost shrieked! Chang had to calm her down.

You see, he had pulled out a pistol.

"Chang! What in god's name—"

"I need you to hide this," he simply whispered. "It's loaded, so be careful."

"Are you nuts!"

"I'm through play nice with these fuckers, Botan and so are many others. Those fuckers want bloodshed? We'll give them bloodshed."

"Botan? Are you coming up to get dressed?" It was her mother once again.

"I'm coming!" Botan called back.

"Please, Botan..." Chang began.

She began shoving him out the front door. "Okay, okay, fine! Just leave, mother's coming down! Wait! Let's go to the back door!" Botan hid the pistol in a hidden cabinet and they silently tip-toed to the back door.

Botan asked quickly, "So you will not be at school, today?"

"No." Before he went out, he said, "Thank you, comrade."

"Chang..." Botan whispered, hearing the word "comrade" and how unfaithful she was to him...

How she wanted to cry again.

_At school..._

Botan simply stared at the window, full of thoughts. She couldn't bear seeing Qing-Po, that bastard, again, for what has happened. And poor Yuo-Ling. Her sweetheart. Then there's her own mother, who Qing-Po's supposed to be in love with.

Suddenly, the bell rung, signalizing the end of the school day.

She was saying goodbye to some of the other schoolgirls and was about to hop on the bus when suddenly caught her hand.

To her horror it was Qing-Po. He looked uneasy, almost guilty.

"Wha?"

"I need to talk to you."

Botan became enraged, in fact, she didn't even care that she was surrounded by people. This society was treating women like dirt and she was a victim of that. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" And she ran off, shocking the others, as well as Qing-Po (who was also embarrased and mad).

Kurama, who just happened to be there, watched the scenario.

* * *

"Will you just shut up, girl!" Qing-Po shouted when he finally caught her in an alley. 

"NO!" she screamed, struggling to break from his grasp.

"You have embarrased me!"

"Like I care! GO AWAY!"

"Look! Just hear me out!"

Botan calmed down for a little. Just a little. "You don't even deserve being heard. Not from me!"

"If you must know, what happened wasn't as bad as you think!"

Botan stopped for a moment, and looked at him like he was retarded. "_What_!"

Qing-Po sighed. "I can't remember why I even brought you to my place...I guess that wine got the better of me."

Botan looked away, still pissed.

"But you were drunk as well, so don't put the entire blame on me."

He was right, she sadly had to admit. She did get drunk, but wasn't he encouraging her?

"But it's my fault for giving you champagne in the first place. I don't even know what I was thinking..."

Botan was quite amazed. "Wow...you really _are_ sincere about this."

"I'm not that much of a bastard. Besides, Princess, I don't even think you're that attractive...I said that before. Look, let's go somehwere and talk more about this." He reached for her hand.

"I'm not holding your hand," Botan muttered.

"Fine."

* * *

They decided to sit in the malt shop Botan like to be in. She was still uneasy being with him. So, it had turned out he didn't mean to take advangtage of her. Not that it was in any of their control anyway...with the wine and champagne. Or maybe she WANTS to believe that. Who knows? 

"I...I still don't see why it wasn't as bad," Botan began. "We still...you know..."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did! I'm sure we did."

"We didn't, because when I woke up, I saw that we both still had on some clothes."

Botan's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I'm an expert on this...if we _had_ gone all the way, we wouldn't have worn anything. You still had on your underwear and slip and I still had on my shirt and pants."

Botan stood dumbfounded, "So all that happened was probably just kissing and stuff?" She grimaced at that...I mean this _is_ Qing-Po...but then it could have been worse...right? "But we were both drunk...why—"

"Lucky for the both of us, we passed out before we could go further."

The strange thing about this was...it was all true. Botan could not remember, and was reluctant to believe all this at first. Then she questioned, "What do you mean 'both of us'!"

"I'd be _ruined_!" He snapped.

Botan looked out at the window and rolled her eyes at that. "Hmph."

Then Qing-Po looked at her right in the eye. "Hey! Just be glad...it could've been worse, you know."

"You'd still be ruined if anyone should find out about this, _period_," Botan explained, worried about her mother and Yuo-Ling. "And what about Mama?"

He looked at the window and sighed miserably. "What _about _your mother? We just don't say anything. We keep this between us—we don't even think about it."

"I'll try."

_At home..._

"I'm glad you both are finally home...I made some dinner." It was her mother. "Thank you for picking her up, darling." And she ran up to kiss Qing-Po. Both he and Botan looked at each other nervously, remembering what they've discussed.

* * *

After they were done eating, Botan began washing dishes while Qing-Po and Mrs. Xiao were simply talking. She was knitting things...and Qing-Po... 

Well, he was staring at Botan, thinking about what could've happened...not that he cared that much about her, only about what would happen to him...

Little did he know, Botan was thinking about this as well...

"Well, I have to fix the dress Botan was wearing and—" Mrs. Xiao stopped short, seeing that her lover was staring at Botan. "Huen? Why are you staring at Botan?"

"Oh! I was staring at the windows...they look pretty old..." He answered, as casual as he could get.

She looked back at her knitting. "Oh...really?" Mrs. Xiao suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, suspicious even.

The one thing Botan was happy about, was that she and Qing-Po never did it, only kissing...

That made her frown again.

Even though it could've been worse, it was still just as bad. Neither Yuo-Ling or Mrs. Xiao would take it. And it could still cause a scandal, not only ruining Qing-Po's career, but Botan and Mrs. Xiao as well.

And so she and Qing-Po were faced with a dilemma.

_((A/N: Okay, that's enough for Botan right now...let's get to Kurama...))_


End file.
